halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brodie-001
Howdy There People! Ermm... well, i'm sorta new to this Wiki business, so I'm guessing how to do most things. Lately, I was finally able to make a Signature: I know it's not as big and fancy as some of the others on this site, but it'll do. I recently made a new one: Comments Comments below here, thanks. Okay, well it would be normal to start by introducing your characters. I know that you have writing skill, so after the basics, you should be good to go. No first person storytelling, please. For starters, you could say that you are a soldier aboard the UNSC Bright New Day, who received the distress signal and is dropping in for help. You don't have to drop right into the action; making your first one or two posts describe your characters backgrounds would be a good idea, and you can drop into any continent that you deem necessary. If you don't want to make to much interaction with our characters, I'd recommend that you choose one of Hope's many continents to make your initial drop into. I also suggest that you make a brief page about the [[UNSC Bright New Day|UNSC Bright New Day]]. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Certainly. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Brodie, I don't believe that any UNSC vessel could enter the stratosphere of a planet such as Hope, as the light atmospheric composition, as well as the tug of gravity, would bring it right down. If necessary, mention that the vessel has deployed some sort of stabilization device to the lower mast of the ship in order to keep it in position, as long as the ship remains in such a position. Even then, would a team of Spartan's be managing the controls of a UNSC Frigate, alone? I will have to find some loophole and fix what I can. The frigate would be refered to as the "Bright New Day'', not The Bright New Day, and the Spartan's must be in separate rooms. I also recommend that one be at least over the rank of major, in order to be held responsible for them managing a frigate on their own. And if you want the Bright New Day to remain in tact for a return to Earth, you may wish to have it retrieved before the implosion. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome for the corrections, and although possible for a frigate to be piloted by just about anyone, it would most likely be unlawful for a soldier without the proper rank to pilot such a large ship. Even so, I'm pretty sure that the naval corps would make an exception in such a case. As for the MAC cannon, it is located far from the main bridge of the starship. And one couldn't simply load a MAC cannon by themselves, so I had placed some remaining crew members aboard the ship. If the ships is new, it could have been built alongside the Pillar of Autumn, while it was stationed in Azsod (in case you needed a backstory). --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well Port Neadra is nearby, however, a large Covenant EMP with the range of a nuclear bomb had struck the area. How about a visit to the Port Neandra Naval Shipyards? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to let ya know, it's Chief''tain''. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you staying for the sequel? Time-space rules won't apply, so you can make it back in time for the Battle of Earth... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. Thanks, bro, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, by ten-thousand gigs too! :D --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it will not be limited to space. Some character units may crash-land onto an uncharted planet upon entering the wormhole, others may aim to claim ground territories. I shall start my segment with an interesting space battle, upon making my first post, however. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC)